


One More Night

by kyo_chan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/kyo_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all he has are memories, sometimes Ed has to take all the warmth he can get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lynx212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/gifts).



> The challenge was issued to write for a rather unexpected pairing. Maes and Edward. I really love Maes/Gracia, so I really had to work at spinning this in a way that wouldn't break anyone's heart. I'm pleased with the result.

“Just one more night.”

“That's what you always say.”

Edward leaned up and plucked the silly looking hat off of Maes's head, bracing himself against the broad chest so that he could brush his mouth over the older man's. When he felt strong fingers slide down his side and grasp his ass firmly, he knew for certain he'd won yet again. “Oh yeah, welcome home and all that.” His next kiss was more persistent and Maes took the bait, both hands now planted right where they belonged, lifting him up so that his toes barely touched the ground. God, how he loved that strength. Maes chuckled against Ed's mouth, nipping his lower lip before delving his tongue in.

It usually began like that, and when Ed had sufficiently been kissed breathless, that's when the officer would start to herd him down the hall using his bulk in the narrow hallway of his meager flat. Ed only pushed and modestly fought back because it was fun, one of the few times he could afford to be playful. He got to see that broad smile, warm eyes glittering behind his spectacles, and he would always lose track of just how far they'd gotten into the bedroom. That is until he was falling back to the bed with a carefree laugh, Maes moving to kneel over him on the bed so that his larger frame felt like it shielded him from everything else. It made him feel safe.

Ed twined his arms around Hughes's neck, and his lover ducked his head, first dropping a kiss on widely smiling lips, then he was nuzzling past golden hair to get at Ed's throat. The former alchemist tipped his head to the side to allow him room, the gesture, as always, reaching a deeper part of him. Because Maes didn't seem to care that in the silence of this little private space they shared, the soft whirring of his prosthetic arm was like a metallic purr on its own. Maes would still get Ed's shirt open so that he could nuzzle at the scars, kiss the reddened flesh just where it joined at the shoulder, and run his tongue along the worn leather straps that helped bind it in place. Those big, strong hands would be all over him then, ceasing that exploration only to get any cloth barriers out of the way. Ed arched up into his touch like a greedy little alley cat, all humming affection and teasing nips while he stroked Maes's skin his own mismatched fingers.

It always hurt when Maes filled him up, the burning intense, especially at the first few moments. But Ed didn't care. Pain was practically a constant in his life, be it in the aching of his altered ports or the stabbing bouts of homesickness he only let himself feel when he was all alone. Maes, at least, always felt like home, the scent of his cologne distantly familiar, something soothing in the way his beard would tickle Ed's sensitive skin when he nuzzled in fondly. So, selfishly taking that feeling of safety and reassurance seemed well worth the ache of Maes's wonderfully thick cock opening him up. And his partner didn't seem to mind when he gripped tightly while the wave of pain subsided into something better. From there Ed insisted that neither of them held back; he would clench himself nice and tight, and Maes would fuck him until Ed came hard.

The blonde would always fall asleep first, hazy in the afterglow and feeling so secure in the center of thick, powerful arms. But he was always the one that woke up in the middle of the night, wondering if he should feel guilty as he watched Maes sleep. Railroaded by Ed's affections as he had been, the officer never got around to questioning his lover's reasons for having started this strange little affair. Maybe he knew that Ed really wouldn't be able to explain it in a comprehensible way, maybe he was just the kind of guy that let things take their course. Whatever it was, the older more mature Ed that had been dropped into Munich could only feel grateful. Maes was alive here, and unattached enough to allow for some comfort while the former soldier of Amestris tried to figure out where he could fit in. Eventually, he would move on, when Heiderich found his next big break or the team moved on to study in some other city, and then Ed would not-so-subtly deliver the clue to Maes that the lady in the flower shop would be perfect for him. But for now, he was ever content to wheedle and con his way into just one more night.


End file.
